Un Amour De Sayen
by Marjomeow
Summary: FICTION EN RÉNOVATION


**Disclaimer:** Akira Toryama [ je suis pauvre et je vais le rester 8D]  
**Warning: **Yaoi, lemon,M. [ je croit TTwTT]  
**Couples: **Végéta X Goku [ attention sa casse le mythe, surtout que je pense que j'ai M-A-S-S-A-C-R-E ces perso * s'enfuit en courant*]

Bon, première fic et j'm'attaque déjà a un mythe ( je suis un peu maso) J'ai essayer de respecter un minimum le caractère des persos...

* * *

« Go… Goku s'il te plait tue Freeza. Pour moi »

Les larmes vinrent ravagés le visage de Végéta, San goku lui aussi au bords des larmes s'agenouillât auprès du corps du prince.

« Je te le promet, même étant ton ennemi, et ne parle pas trop, tu vas … » mourir …

étrangement il n'arrivait pas a le dire, non c'était inconcevable. Pourtant il devrait le détester, non il DOIT le haïr, après ce qu'il a fait !

« Alors comme ça ont fait dans la mièvrerie ? Que c'est mignon, tu ne veux pas laisser ta pute personnelle Goku ? » Freeza explosa d'un rire méchant.

C'en était trop, il allait agir sous le coup de la colère et se faire tuer, le prince murmura

« Goku, ne te laisse pas atteindre par ses paroles, Je… S'il te plait, serre moi j… » Végéta fût secouer de spasme violent et toussa en crachant un peu de sang.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Certainement le fait qu'il allait mourir, ce besoin de connaître la tendresse et l'amour avant la fin… Sa fin

« Végéta … » Goku finit tout de même par le prendre dans ses bras, le prince soupira d'aise. Quand tout a coup un rayon lumineux transperça le corps fragile de Végéta.

* * *

« Végéta … » Goku finit tout de même par le prendre dans ses bras, le prince soupira d'aise. Quand tout a coup un rayon lumineux transperça le corps fragile de Végéta

Goku sentit le sang chaud de Végéta se rependre sur son torse. Le sauveur regarda Végéta avec effroi, du sang s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte, les larmes se mêlant a celui ci

« Merci, Goku, je n'aurait pas pensé que tu aurais » Le prince ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres du sauveur capturèrent les siennes.

Goku se recula légèrement pour observer la réaction du sayen, celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et les rouvris doucement en tentant un geste avec sa main mais n'ayant plus trop de force abandonna, le sauveur lui la caressa doucement par-dessus son gant, il sentit le corps du prince se cambrait et le serras plus fort en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Oh Mon Dieu, si j'avais su que je me battrais contre une tapette, c'est pas finis c'est singeries Goku ? Ne dois tu pas te battre contre moi ? De toute façon tu rejoindras ta pute dans très peu de temps. »

Goku se crispa tandis que Végéta toussa un peu plus de sang, le sauveur lui caressant doucement la joue.

« Végéta … » Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et posa délicatement le corps frêle sous un rocher, puis il se releva. Le prince lui retint le bras avec les maigres forces qui lui restait.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aurais ! »

Le prince mourut le sourire au lèvres les larmes se tarissant petit a petit tout comme sa vie.

« Tu as massacré tout les sayens, et des personnes qui me sont chères, alors tu va payer ton arrogance, de ta vie »

Goku bondit vers Freeza et lui assénât un premier coup.

Végéta se réveilla sous terre, alors ce drôle de rêve… était réel ? Il gratta un peu la terre et se souleva en respira comme s'il avait besoin de ce sentir vivant. Quelques secondes plus tard il sentit comme si il était écartelé, mais sans avoir vraiment mal.

Il se retrouva entouré de plein de nameks, tous aussi vert les uns que les autres. Il alla s'asseoir sous un arbre en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Goku. Il choisit d'attendre qu'il revienne, parce que oui il allait revenir. Enfin…

* * *

. Il choisit d'attendre qu'il revienne, parce que oui il allait revenir. Enfin…

Quelque temps plus tard, ils invoquèrent Sheron pour pouvoir ressusciter Goku. Sauf que…

« Goku n'est pas mort »

Stupeur générale. Alors cet enfoiré la laisser comme ça ? Pourtant il pensait que Goku était sincère : il ne lui avait pas demander pour les baisers !

« Alors faite le revenir ! »

Enfin il ne pouvait se faire d'illusion, il a une femme, et un gosse, alors pourquoi il conclurait avec lui ? Celui qui lui a causer tant de malheurs ? Non vraiment c'était impossible. Même lui avait finit par être avec cette Bulma, l'idiote n'arrêter pas de dire qu'elle veut fonder une grande famille.

« Il ne veut pas. »

De sa faute, pourquoi ne voudrais t'il pas revenir… De sa faute, pourtant lui il l'aimait… De sa faute ?

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Rha Bulma veut vraiment l'enfoncer ou quoi ? Pourtant elle, elle sait !

**Flash Back :**

Bulma s'approcha sensuellement de Végéta qui tremblait de tout son être.

« Je pensais qu'un prince sayen serait plus entreprenant » Elle le pris dans ses bras frottant lascivement son bassin au sien.

Le prince laissa échappé quelques larmes, d'impuissance, de frustration. De rage.

« Je ne peut pas, Goku… Je… Je l'aime, du moins, je croit, désolé » soupire le prince, à bout.

Bulma fit trois pas en arrière et revint vers lui le prenant dans ses bras

« Chuut, calme toi, il va revenir… »

Le prince se laissa aller dans les bras de cette terrienne, il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien.

**Fin Flash Back.**

**

* * *

**

Le prince se laissa aller dans les bras de cette terrienne, il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien.

**Fin Flash Back.**

« Il ne veut pas revenir, il ne me donne pas plus de précision, si vous n'avez rien d'autre a souhaiter puis-je y allez ? Mes ailes sont garés en double file :3 »

« Je voudrais… »

« Bien allez-y. » Souffla Végéta en commençant déjà a repartir vers la capsule corps quand soudainement il se fit plaquer contre le mur le plus proche tandis que le dragon faisait ses adieux.

« Mais tu es vraiment un imbécile ? On devait renvoyer les nameks sur une autre planète ! »Gronda Picolo.

« Ne peuvent-t-il pas transplaner * ? »

Picolo le regarda avec un air offusqué puis se tourna vers la bande de vert (u_u) tout en lâchant Végéta.

« Vous pouvez ? »

« Bien sur, mais Bulma fait extrêmement bien la cuisine donc nous… »

Picolo ouvrit deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et commença un long monologue sur l'hospitalité humaine un peu trop… Sympathique

Pendant ce temps Végéta partit plus loin soupira un fois de plus et s'asseyant a nouveau sous un arbre tout en repensant encore et encore a Goku et a se qui c'était passé sur Namek.

**Ellipse d'un an : **

ça fait un an jour pour jour que Goku a tué Freeza.  
Un an que Végéta souffre en silence.  
Un an que son amour pour le sauveur s'amplifie.  
Un an…

Un garçon aux cheveux mauve apparut aujourd'hui après que tout le monde est senti la présence de Freeza.

« Goku va bientôt arriver, si vous voulez le voir suivez moi ! »

* * *

« Goku va bientôt arriver, si vous voulez le voir suivez moi ! »

Le sang de Végéta ne fit qu'un tour et il partit de suite avec les garçon, les autres reprenant leurs affaires se précipitèrent a leurs poursuite.

Il atterrit sur un plateau, avec quelques rochers, l'endroit semblait vide de toute vie.

Au bout de deux heures un vaisseau de la flotte de Freeza toucha terre et Son Goku apparut vêtu d'habit étrange, Végéta voulut lui sauter dessus le prendre dans ses bras, le prendre tout court. Mais le garçon aux cheveux mauve l'en empêcha.

« Je dois lui parlait, laisse moi faire s'il te plait. »

Le prince grogna mais laissa le jeune homme parlait a Goku.

Une demi heure plus tard Son Goku revint vers ses amis les saluant tous très chaleureusement. Il ne restait plus que le prince, qui avait baissé la tête se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
Goku le pris dans ses bras a la façon d'une princesse et s'envola sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses amis et le sourire de Bulma.

Le prince serra le plus fort possible le sauveur avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait retranscrire dans son acte, Goku quant a lui souriait laissant quelques larmes s'échappait de ses yeux.

Son Goku se posa sur un champs de citronnier déposant doucement Végéta sur le sol, se mettant a califourchon sur le prince, laissant leurs érections se collé. Le sauveur caressa doucement le visage de son amant bougeant sensuellement son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Le prince soupira d'aise, ils étaient bien là tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre, mais d'un naturel il impatient donna un violent coup de bassin, son érection lui faisant mal il glissa lentement sa main vers son bas ventre, mais Goku le stoppa tout en lui mordant délicatement le lobe de l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ? » Susurra le sauveur tout en enlevant voluptueusement le pantalon en trop, soufflant sur l'érection de son vis-à-vis qui gémit de plaisir.

« Si tu ne le fait pas je le fait moi même, Goku je veut te sentir en moi, prend moi ! » murmura le prince tout en s'agrippant a la chemise de Goku, essayant tant bien que mal de l'enlever.

« Chuut, mon ange, laisse moi faire. » souffla le sauveur, en embrassant passionnément son prince, défaisant petit a petit les boutons récalcitrant de sa chemise, pendant cet instant Végéta se mordait la lèvre inférieur tout en enlevant sa chemise, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus peu de temps après.  
Goku embrassa a nouveau son homme, puis descendit le long de sa clavicule, lui laissant à son passage un magnifique suçon. Les deux corps s'embrasèrent au fur et a mesure de Goku descendait sa bouche vers le sexe du prince, il lécha doucement la verge de l'homme qui poussa un gémissement rauque puis le pris entièrement en bouche ce qui lui valut d'autre soupir plus enivrant les uns que les autres.

* * *

[…] ce qui lui valut d'autre soupir plus enivrant les uns que les autres.

Le prince poussa un gémissement plus rauque et plus fort que les autres et murmura a son vis-à-vis  
« Goku, je vais venir, pitié prends moi ! »

Le dit Goku retira sa bouche de la hampe de son prince et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Tu le veut vraiment ? » Murmura le sauveur à son vis-à-vis caressant ses tétons dressés par le plaisir.

Le prince soupira  
« Haa bien sur que oui, putain prends moi ! »

Goku remonta sa main vers la bouche de Végéta et lui fis léché deux doigts, qu'il passa doucement dans l'anneau de chair de ce dernier, qui gémit plus fort.

« Ça va amour ? » murmura Goku d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

« Ou… Oui, Goku ! Je t'aime ! »Gémit Végéta.

Goku pénétra violement son amour qui soupira de plaisir, mais aussi de douleur. Goku murmura

« ça va ? Si tu veux j'arrête. Végéta, je … t'ai… me »

Le dit Végéta soupira et des larmes de bonheurs coulèrent le long de ses joues, que Goku embrassé avec passion, il commença alors de lent mouvement de vas et vient dans le corps de son homme, murmura de ' je t'aime ' avec amour a son homme.

« Plus…vite ! Goku ! S'il te plait »

« Une si belle imploration de ne refuse pas. » Le sauveur entama alors de rapide mouvement quand son vis-à-vis se cambra en gémissant à la limite du cri, Goku toucha encore quelque fois la prostate de son homme. Tous deux jouirent en même temps leurs semences se mélangeant. Il se retira arrachant un dernier gémissement a Végéta qui se colla au corps de son amant.

« Merci » Soupira-t-il.

Le sauveur souria « Non c'est moi, c'est le plus beau cadeau de bienvenue que l'on mes jamais donné. »

Végéta soupira d'aise et tout deux s'endormirent enlacé, leurs corps ne faisant qu'un, dans un monde emplit de bonheur.

* * *

Alors? *va se cacher dans les fougères* J'ai pas vraiment de béta alors désolée pour les fautes TTwTT. Au départ c'est cinq,six chapitre mais j'ai préférée le mettre en OS. Mais je pense largement faire une suite n_n.  
Heu. Ah oui le lemon c'est mon premier , j'avais vraiment envie d'en écrire ( avec les films que j'avais dans la tête TTwTT :3) Mais bon, juste une chose, me j'ettais pas de pierre si c'est nul ? * fait les yeux mouillés des koala*

* * *

*: Je sais plus comment ça s'apelle quand ils se mettent le doigt [ trucs pervers non voulu ] *hum hum* Sur le front et qu'il disparaissent vers d'autre horizons TTwTT ( alors j'ai pris une chose d'HP. GOMEEEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIII *s'enfuit*

* * *

** Reviews :3 ?**


End file.
